clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Nasty Virus
The Nasty Virus is an event in which Abel von Injoface and Robert O'vian nearly killed a young inventor who came into their office. They then spend the whole day trying to cover up the so called murder. The event A blizzard is blowing all the way across South Pole City. It nights like this when Abel and Robert O'vian thought they killed the new employee. ---- Snow was blowing all throughout Antarctica. Many of the citizens of South Pole City were taking the day off. Everyone that is except for Robert O'vian and Abel. Robert was busy testing the new TV System some employees had made yesterday and Abel was busy counting the money he had earned over a few days. "Now if I give one employee this much and subtract this guys salary buy 80% then that means the the total ammount of money that's heading into my pockets is, GASP! 70 pebbles!" "Wow Mr. Boss," said Robert as he walked into the room. "That's more than I make in a week." "Enough with your comments my boy! The problem is this Blizzard has been goin on for days now. That means that no one is coming to work, and no one is coming to buy my products." "Uh actually Mr. Boss it's been goin on for about a month now." Abel gasped. "Either I gotta put a restraining order on nature, or I gotta get a brand new product. Something that everyone will want to buy. Something that people will risk their very lives to get. Something... Just then their was a knock on the door. "A customer!" Yelled Abel as he rushed for the door. "Come in," said Robert. The door opened and a young penguin walked in. He was wearing a buisness suit and he was also holding some type of machinery. "Welcome," said Abel. "I'm Abel von Injoface and I like money." "Yes I can see that," replied the penguin. "I'm the new employee you phoned for last week." "Oh so you remembered that call my little money maker, I mean employee." "Yes I did. I've even brought in my new product idea. It's sure to send your sales flying high." Robert smiled. "Oh oh, what is it fellow employee! Tell me, tell me!" "Okay," replied the inventor." I give to you, the Computer of the Future!" The inventor then showed Abel and Robert a futuristic looking computer. It had motion sensors and even included a voice activated keyboard. "I can tell you Mr. Injoface that this invention will inspire a whole new genre of electronics. And I am willing to give it to you for 70,000 pebbles." "Wow!" Robert yelled. "Look at that... "Overrated pile of junk," said Abel. The inventor was shocked. "What are you talking about?" "I am not paying 70,000 pebbles for something that's already been invented. Plus, whatever happened to privacy? I will not yell like a maniac and flail the arms that I lack around just to type in my name. Out!" The inventor was raged. "You'll regret this!" He yelled as he ran into the blizzard. "And don't come back you no good pansy!" "Mr. Boss are you sure you wern't to harsh on him?" Asked Robert. "Of course not," replied Abel. "We'll do just fine without his invention. I can see it. I can see the money now." ---- Two months later Mr Cow2: "I finally rebuilt darktan releam! Now to test the computer of the future that bought. *Mr Cow2 sees a virus* "Huh? Is this a 3D virus? *Virus jumps on Mr Cow2* "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! That is how Mr Cow2 became able to transform into his REAL self! now on with the show! *Mr Cow2 transforms into his true self: Sthomas.* Sthomas: that virus made me swallow a computer chip. maybe i can throw the other half of the virus at someone! During a stroll in south pole city Sthomas: "Aha! It's Mabel! Aim... Aim... FIRE!" "Hmm only a third of the half of the virus hit mabel. oh well just gonna half to throw it at someone else! Five Miniutes later Sthomas: I spotted another penguin! It looks like robert. Whoever he is i'm just going to half to throw it at him! *Mabel and Robert turn evil* To be continued Result To be revealed See also * Abel von Injoface * Robert O'vian External links * This is a parody of the Spongebob Nasty Patty Episode. Category:Events Category:Robert O'vian Category:stories Category:Parodies